


Say it With Flowers

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2019 hogwarts ldws, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer.Written for the final round of the 2019 hogwarts_ldws





	Say it With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I recently participated in Hogwarts_LDWS fest at LiveJournal. Huge thanks go out to Too_dle_oo for organizing this fest and to Toblass for coming up with the prompts.
> 
> This was a fun little fest that involved writing a drabble each week to a specific prompt and an exact length (which both varied each week). Each week votes were cast and some writers eliminated. To my surprise, I managed to make it all the way to the final round and came in second. I will be posting my five drabbles for this challenge in order. 
> 
> Week five prompt: Honeydukes  
Word count: exactly 300 words  
ETA: I noticed that AO3's word counts differ from what was required for the fest. For the sake of continuity and fairness, Hogwarts_LDWS asked all participants to run their drabbles through a specific word counter here at https://www.wordcounttool.com
> 
> All of the drabbles throughout the fest were great. If you want to check them out go to hogwarts_ldws: https://hogwarts-ldws.livejournal.com/

Say It With Flowers

The morning owl post soared through the Great Hall, dropping their deliveries to the intended recipients—not always with great accuracy. Hermione jerked her bowl out of the way with such force that the porridge splattered on both her and the professor to her right.

“Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry.” She cast a quick scourgify.

He grimaced but made no comment, merely sipped his tea.

She'd received similar deliveries: Jelly slugs, ice mice, fudge flies, peppermint toads, etc., over the last week. Even a huge five-pound bag of Bertie Bott's Beans that probably would have knocked her unconscious if Filius hadn't had the presence of mind to cast a hasty Arresto Momentum. She peeled back brown paper to once again reveal the distinctive Honeyduke's packaging. They'd all ended up in the staff lounge or the house common rooms. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Severus grunted, noting the box of chocolate frogs. “Not to your liking again, I take it?”

She shook her head. “Not a big fan of sweets, actually. You know, dentist parents and all. Maybe some really, really good chocolate occasionally, certainly not chocolate frogs.”

Hermione looked down the table in dismay, seeing money changing hands between fellow staff members. They were running a bloody betting pool on who her secret admirer might be! It was beyond embarrassing, especially since according to rumor, it seemed that Ron was in the lead. As if she'd ever considered getting back together with him. 

Gathering up the box she flounced from the room

*

Later that night at the Three Broomsticks.

“I took your advice,” he said to his friend. “It didn't work.”

Lucius took a sip of his brandy and smirked. “As I see it, Severus, there's only one thing for you to do. Change tactics—I'd suggest flowers this time.”


End file.
